


Wilbur in the ButtonRoom

by IndecisiveA



Series: Kinda angsty DreamSMP OneShots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Insane Wilbur Soot, Other, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveA/pseuds/IndecisiveA
Summary: 🎵He’s Just Wilbur Who You Don’t Know! Wilbur Ridin’ Solo! Wilbur In The ButtonRoom By Himself🎵
Series: Kinda angsty DreamSMP OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112270
Kudos: 9





	Wilbur in the ButtonRoom

Sitting there... again. In the same chair. Starring at the same button.  
It never changes.  
That small piece of wood felt like it fed on his mind, gnawing on it constantly. Slowly eating away all of Wilbur’s other thoughts, all his other cares.

Press it!  
“I can’t.”  
Why not?  
“It’s not the right time.”  
Yes it is!  
“It’s not.”  
Why isn’t it the right time?!  
“We-... I have to wait until... until...”  
JUST DO IT NOW!  
“I CAN’T! I can’t. I want to, I want to so bad!” Wilbur reached for the button but quickly pulled back. “But I wan- need to do it when it hurts him the most.”  
Who? Schlatt?  
“No, I don’t think he would even care if I blew it up...”  
Dream? No, Dream wants this. Quackity? No, you have no reason to break Qua- oh, Ooooh   
Wilbur could almost hear the voice smile, he was shaking “If I-I can break To- him, my unfinished-“  
Your unfinished symphony will forever be unfinished.   
“But I do want to press it-“ Wilbur’s voice breaks, tears roll down his face. “No I don’t, I don’t want to destroy my L’Manberg...”  
It’s not your L’Manberg anymore,  
“How so?”  
Why did you found L’Manberg, Wilbur.  
Wilbur shrugged, letting his tears roll off his face, his emotional out break quickly fading to a dull numbing buzz “Freedom.”  
What part of this sick place seems free to you?

Wilbur leaned back in the chair, tilting his head back slightly and closing his eyes, hoping the voice would shut up. He could hear footsteps above him and he wondered if they were Tubbo’s or maybe Fundy’s. Are they gathering intel on Schlatt for him or are they telling Schlatt his plans. Wilbur couldn’t care, he wanted to, but he knew it wouldn’t make a difference. His story was ending soon. Sooner than anybody thought.

Wait- had the voice stopped?

He sighed, he hadn’t realised he had been holding his breath. He got up out his chair to leave, running his fingers over the button as he walked past it. It was smooth, warm, so so tempting... Wilbur left the room for the third time that week. The way he left no different from the rest, it felt almost routine. To go to the button room every couple of days and procrastinate.  
But eventually he’ll decide to press it and he could feel it was soon.

Soon...  
“Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything remotely close to a fan fiction so I’m sorry if it’s bad. I also apologise for it being so short.
> 
> Anyway I headcannon that Wilbur hears voices like Techno except his voices share one goal and work as one instead on “Kill!” “BloodForTheBloodGod!” “E”
> 
> I might write more OneShot kinda things like this or I might write an actual AU.


End file.
